greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Anamede
History Origin Anamede was a descendant of the ancient Maltusians following their species segregation of their sexes into male and female. During that time, their species attainted immortality and had no need for interaction with their male kin. Eventually, the two immortal branches of the same species decided that the time had come for them to abandon their homeworld of Maltus after the rogue scientist Krona conducted the forbidden experiment that unleashed evil on the universe. The Maltusians abandoned Maltus in favor of Oa - located in the center of the universe where the males decided to adopt the position of Guardians of the Universe as well as distanced themselves from feeling emotions by using the Book of Oa. However, this combined the failure of the android Manhunters led to the female members which included Anamede deciding that this was not the course of action they desired. Instead, they wished to embrace emotions such as love which they believed would save the universe and thus left Oa. Their search led them to an isolated world where they found the Star Sapphire crystal and they named Zamaron; which translated in their language as the "Land of the Lovely Women". There, they began to believe that the female gender was superior to a male and adopted the practice of selecting certain mortal women to serve as their Queen. Star Sapphire During the modern age, the ruling Queen died and the Zamarons went about finding her successor. Their search led to them discovering a Human woman on Earth with a similar resemblance to their departed Queen who went by the name of Carol Ferris. Abducting the Human, they explained that they intended for her to become their new Queen and live on Zamaron though Ferris refused as she stated that she was in love with a man called Green Lantern - unknown to her, this was Hal Jordan. The Zamarons, however, scoffed at the idea and believed no man was their equal. In order to convince her that their words were true, they gave her the clothes for hunting and equipped her with the royal Star Sapphire gem. That combined with a mind control beam, they sent her to prove the superiority of her sex by defeating Hal Jordan. The initial encounter led to her defeating Jordan which the Zamarons such as Anamede highlighted as proof of the greatness of their gender. However, Ferris asked for them to give Green Lantern another chance and she went forth to confront him. At this point, Anamede was on board the Zamaron starship and asked her superior how an encounter would occur. Her superior, however, scolded her for always asking questions and she revealed that they would use a thought beam to transmit that knowledge directly to Green Lantern. He in turn arrived on the scene where he pit his Green Lantern Power Ring against Ferris's Star Sapphire powers. Ultimately, he managed to encase Ferris in a Lantern Energy Construct which prevented directed energy from the Zamarons from empowering her. Defeated, Star Sapphire was teleported away and Jordan was left unaware that the foe he faced was Carol Ferris. The dismayed Zamarons which included Anamede believed that Ferris's defeat was a disgrace on their sex and felt that Carol could never be their Queen. Thus, they decided to return her to Earth after purging her mind of her encounter with the Zamarons and the fight where she was taken back to her homeworld by Green Lantern. However, the Star Sapphire gem was left behind and taken into the custody of the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Anamede appeared first in Green Lantern Vol 2 16 "The Secret Life of Star Sapphire!" where she is seen as looking similar to a Human woman. However, this could be a disguise as Green Lantern Vol 4 19 "Mystery of the Star Sapphire, Part 2" showed that the Zamarons used such appearances during their first encounter with Ferris. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Zamarons